


Me and you

by ca_te



Category: Merlin (BBC) RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 05 June 2010. This was my first Merlin RPF fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Me and you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sabriel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabriel75/gifts).



> Written on 05 June 2010. This was my first Merlin RPF fic.

Maybe we can sleep in  
I'll make you banana pancakes  
Pretend like it's the weekend now

"Banana pancakes" Jack Johnson

 

Bradley wakes with the sound of the rain drops hitting the thin glass of the window, he keeps his eyes shut, though, and lets the silence of the room drip inside of him, along with the soft noises of Colin's breath. They have started to sleep together just some weeks ago, before they'd just spend their time together, playing under the blankets as two overgrown puppies and then each of them would sleep on his own. Bradley hated it, the way his body was cold and aching for contact during the night, after Colin had closed the door of the apartment behind his back.  
There were also the times when Bradley was the one to go to Colin's, and they were the worst, because after having touched Colin, and kissed him, and felt him, Bradley had to go, to feel the wind on his face once he was outside of Colin's apartment block. Then one night while he was lying with his eyes closed and expecting to hear the familiar sounds that Colin made while dressing himself before going home Bradley had felt Colin's naked body pressed against his own, Colin's breath came out in wet puffs against his neck as Colin spoke. "It's too cold outside, think I'll sleep here". And it was it, it was simple and natural, just as the two of them.  
Bradley smiles at the thought as he shifts under the blankets till he is facing Colin and opens his eyes over the milky whiteness of Colin's skin, over the dark black of his ruffled hair. He loves watching Colin while he is sleeping, he loves the way Colin's face seems smoother and seems to glow lightly, his lips stirred into a smile. Sometimes Bradley wishes he could be able to take a step inside Colin's mind and dreams, to see what it's like to be in there, and he is sure that he would love it, he would love to know each one of Colin's thoughts and desires.  
He lets his fingers trail along the curve of Colin's cheek, pass over the solid shape of his cheekbone. He smiles when Colin's mumbles something in his sleep and shifts closer. Usually people would think that Bradley is the lazy one, the one who doesn't want to wake up in the morning, but when he and Colin sleep together, Bradley is the first one to wake up, wanting to enjoy the warmth that seeing Colin there, under the blankets by his side, makes him feel.

Bradley glances at the digital numbers of the alarm clock, he knows they should get up and get prepared for the interview that they're going to have in the evening, but the calm of Colin's features, the heat radiating from Colin's naked body so close to his own, are just too much to fight. It's always difficult to get up and go out when there's the perspective of sharing a peaceful morning with Colin, just the two of them being the couple that they have hoped so much to become.

Bradley lets his gaze wander around the room, taking in the half-light, the clothes abandoned on the carpet, the fine line of Colin's spine, then he looks at the rain outside, falling as needles and hitting the window again and again. And he already knows that he is not going to go out when Colin is there with him and outside it's raining. He inches closer to Colin till the tips of their noses are touching.

"Psst wake up, Col"

When he gets only a low mumble as answer he caresses Colin's hair, letting his fingers get tangle in it.

When Colin opens his eyes Bradley feels something curl inside of him at the sight of all that blue, it's always like that, even though they have been together for almost a year now. Bradley moves his hand from Colin's hair and cups his face, brushing their lips together, he likes how words are not necessary with Colin, he has never been good with words. Colin smiles against his lips, and when they part his eyes are huge and clear as the ones of a child.

"'Morning. Time to go out?"

Bradley smiles and brushes some hair away from Colin's forehead.

"I though that maybe we could take the morning for us, yeah?"

"But…"

Bradley presses a finger to Colin's lips, and shivers feeling them so soft and warm against his fingertip.

"I'll make you pancakes!"

Colin's lips stretch into a grin against Bradley's finger.

"Deal!"

Bradley chuckles and removes his finger from Colin's mouth before kissing him again, sinking in the comforting feeling of Colin's skin against his own, sinking in the feeling of the reality of what they share.


End file.
